In the modern world, mobile phones are one of the most important tools for intercommunication of people. In addition to conventional calls and short messages, more and more network communication functions are integrated into the mobile phones.
In the prior art, conventional data such as a mobile phone contact card, a call record, and a short message box are independent of each other. When a contact card book is viewed, only an individual contact way on a contact card can be seen. It is impossible to exactly know a state of contacting each contact. Neither is it possible to distinguish a person who is not contacted for a long time, a person who no longer needs to be contacted, and a person who is frequently contacted. It is inconvenient to maintain a mobile phone contact card, thereby having poor performance of contact card management and lacking a business application function.